Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 is the 3rd installement of Dragon Ball Xenoverse Series. Story Android 21 and Time Breakers join forces to create another Android 18 and fuse her with Android 18 from Future Trunks' timeline to create the most powerful android as part of their plan to take over the multiverse once more. Characters Dragon Ball Xenoverse Avatar File:Xenoverse-Created-2.png Future Trunks File:Trunks Xeno Render 2.png|Base File:Trunks SSJ.png|SSJ 1 File:Ead8ab47a7761273aef261acbb6015d1.png|Ultra Super Saiyan Bardock File:Bardock Time Breaker Completo.png|Base File:Bardock Ozaru Artwork.png|Ohzaru File:Bardock SSJ - Episode Of Bardock (1).png|SSJ 1 Android 18 (Time Breakers) File:XV Android 18.png|Base File:Super 18 updated design by malikstudios-d6hgdnk.png|Super 18 Fu File:Fu XV2 Render.png Mira File:Mira render by evil black sparx 77-d8bmfth.png|Base File:Super Mira.png|Super Mira Towa File:1446527636266.png|Base File:Towa Oscura.png|Darkness Towa File:Towa Dios Demonio Artwork.png|Demon God Towa Dragon Ball FighterZ Android 21 (Good) File:Androide 21.png|Base Android 21 (Good).png|Majin Android 21 (Evil) File:Majin android 21 by junereito-dc0dqnd.png|Base File:Evil Majin 21.png|Ultimate Evil Dragon Ball Kid Goku File:Quot+i+got+brain+damage+as+a+kid+quot+ 1fad33dff494a8fcfac188efebfdc385.png|Base File:Goku Ozaru Artwork.png|Ohzaru File:Teen-Goku-.png|Teen Goku Chichi File:Kid Chi Chi.png|Kid Chichi File:Teen-Chi-Chi-psd61127.png|Teen Chichi Master Roshi File:Master Roshi.png|Base File:00b3f66654453509ed4bfac8be4f168f.png|Full Power General Blue File:General Blue Trans ORIGINAL.png Arale Norimaki File:2295023-dr slump arale.png Mercenary Tao File:Tao Pai Pai Trans.png|Base File:Cyborg-Mercenary-Tao-psd69081.png|Cyborg Tao Grandpa Gohan File:Grandpa Son Gohan - DB Uranai Baba Saga.png Chiaotzu File:Chaoz Saga Namek y Saiyan.png Tien Shin Han File:Ten Shin Han.png King Piccolo File:Piccolo Daimaoh.png|Old Piccolo File:4a0a18cfad3d62b18d7d4c4bdd47fde71291868452 full.png|King Piccolo Piccolo File:Piccolo-0.png Krillin File:Krillin Trans.png Yamcha File:Final Yamcha.png Dragon Ball Z Goku Goku.png|Base File:Goku SSJ.png|SSJ 1 File:Goku super saiyan 2 render by odinanimation-d9opviw.png|SSJ 2 File:Goku SSJ3.png|SSJ 3 File:Goku supersaiyajin god by saodvd-d9a5wu9.png|SSJ Red File:253ad0b043c503cb017fbbfe6cdc2cb1.png|SSJ Blue File:Ultra Instinct Goku Artwork (Jared).png|Ultra Instinct (Signal) File:DWpYuUkX4AEaxn2.png|Ultra Instinct File:Vegetto by el maky z-d54ey73.png|Vegetto File:Super Vegetto.png|Vegetto SSJ 1 File:B72257E6D.png|Vegetto SSJ Blue File:Gogeta.png|Gogeta SSJ 1 Kid Gohan File:Gohan niño.png|Base File:Goku Ozaru Artwork.png|Ohzaru Saibaimen File:Saibaiman.png Raditz File:Raditz.png|Base File:Raditz Ozaru.png|Ohzaru Nappa File:NappaNPN Standing-Frame with-effects 10 23 17.png|Base File:Nappa Ōzaru.png|Ohzaru Vegeta (Scouter) File:Vegeta scouter by brusselthesaiyan-datx640.png|Base File:Vegeta Ozaru Artwork.png|Ohzaru Nail File:Nail Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Concep Art.png Dodoria File:Dodoria (DBZ) (1).png Zarbon File:Zarbon Trans.png|Base File:Monster zarbon.png|True Form Guldo File:Guldo by maffo1989-d5edy18.png Recoome File:Recoome04.png Burter File:Burter Trans.png Jeice File:Jeice Artwork.png Captain Ginyu File:GinyuGNN Standing-Frame with-effects 10 23 17.png|Base File:Ginyu goku.png|Goku Ginyu Frieza File:Freezer primera forma.png|1st Form File:Freezer 2º Forma Herido.png|2nd Form File:Freezer 3º Forma Render.png|3rd Form Frieza.png|4th Form File:Freezer 100% Artwork2.png|Full Power File:Mecha Freezer.png|Mecha-Frieza Frieza-0.png|Golden Frieza Teen Gohan File:Gohan joven.png|Base File:Gohan joven ssj1.png|SSJ 1 File:Gohan joven ssj2.png|SSJ 2 Vegeta Vegeta.png|Base File:Vegeta ssj by saodvd-daj63xz.png|SSJ 1 File:Super vegeta by dony910-d55lvfp.png|Ultra Super Saiyan Vegeta ssj blue 5 by saodvd-dav64us.png|SSJ Blue File:B72257E6D.png|Vegetto SSJ Blue Hercule Satan File:Mr.png King Cold King Cold.png Android 19 File:Androide 19.png Dr.Gero File:Dr Gero Artwork.png Android 16 File:DBFZ Android16 Portrait.png Android 17 File:Androide 17.png|Base File:8064335.png|Super 17 Android 18 File:Fa18.png|Base File:Super 18 updated design by malikstudios-d6hgdnk.png|Super 18 Cell Jr. File:Cell Jr.png Cell File:Cell imperfecto.png|Imperfect Cell File:Cell Semi Perfecto.png|Semi Perfect Cell Cell.png|Perfect Cell File:Super Perfect Cell.png|Super Perfect Cell File:Cell Xeno.png|Cell Xeno Adult Gohan File:Gohan adulto.png|Base File:Gohan adulto SSJ.png|SSJ 2 File:Gohan.png|Ultimate Gohan File:Gran Saiyaman.png|Great Saiyaman I Vegeta (Buu Saga) File:Vegeta DBZ.png|Base File:Vegeta SSJ.png|SSJ 1 File:Majin Vegeta.png|Majin Vegeta File:¡Vegeta SSJ2.png|SSJ 2 File:Vegetto by el maky z-d54ey73.png|Vegetto File:Super Vegetto.png|Vegetto SSJ 1 File:Gogeta.png|Gogeta SSJ 1 Videl File:Videl Buu.png|Base File:Videl Gran Saiyaman 2.png|Great Saiyaman II Goten File:Goten kid render.png|Base File:Goten SSJ.png|SSJ 1 File:Render Dragon Ball Gotenks.png|Gotenks File:Gotenks SSJ1 by dbkaifan2009.png|Gotenks SSJ 1 File:Gotenks ssj 3 by maffo1989-d8xt5o0.png|Gotenks SSJ 3 Trunks File:Trunks Niño.png|Base File:69880663f05036b907d9630bb2213899.png|SSJ 1 File:Render Dragon Ball Gotenks.png|Gotenks File:Gotenks SSJ1 by dbkaifan2009.png|Gotenks SSJ 1 File:Gotenks ssj 3 by maffo1989-d8xt5o0.png|Gotenks SSJ 3 Supreme Kai File:Supreme kai by arkphoenixpsnp-d7pmq9o.png|Base File:Kibito Kai.png|Kibitokai Dabura File:Dabura Artwork.png Majin Boo File:Majin boo by saodvd-dazl2jp.png|Base File:Majin buu dragon ball super by naironkr-db68a16.png|Slim Boo Evil Boo File:Render Dragon Ball z evil buu.png|Base File:Super Boo-0.png|Super Boo File:18fd5d400dcb41c5152afff6293eb50e.png|Gotenks Absorbed File:Super Buu Gohan.png|Gohan Absorbed File:Kid Boo.png|Kid Boo Movies Gine File:Dragon ball minus gine by malikstudios s by teenmaxing-d7ebqiu.png Fasha File:Fasha Render.png|Base File:Fasha Ozaru render.png|Ohzaru Captain Chilled File:Chilled trans.png Garlick Jr. File:Garlick Jr..png|Base File:Garlik.png|Full Power Dr.Wheelo File:Dr.Willow.png Turles File:Turles Artwork.png|Base File:Turles Ōzaru.png|Ohzaru Lord Slug File:Lord Slug-0.png|Base File:Lord Slug.png|Giant Salza File:Salza Trans.png Cooler File:Cooler.png|4th Form File:Cooler render.png|5th Form File:Metal Cooler.png|Meta Cooler Future Gohan File:Gohan del Futuro Artwork.png Android 13 File:Androide13normal.png|Base File:-tkWCcn7t- 5O66F85OTIf3MT0Q.png|Fused 13 Broly File:Broly final.png|Base File:Broly rssj tenkaichi 3 remake by daresx-d4lxe7x.png|A-Type Super Saiyan File:Broly super saiyan legendario.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Hatchiyack File:Hatchiyack Trans.png Zangya File:Dragonball images c cf Zangya Trans png revision latest acd8b12bb247b0506dea3792bfbc2122. .png Bojack File:Bojack Artwork.png|Base File:Bojack 100% Artwork.png|Full Power Pikkon File:Pikkon.png Janemba File:Janemba 1st form.png|1st Form File:JANEMBA.png|2nd Form Tapion File:Tapion.png Hildegarn File:Hildegarn.png|Cocoon File:716633pasbovoir.png|True Form Tarble File:Tarble.png Abokado File:Aka.png Dragon Ball Super Bills Bills.png Wiss Wiss Artwork.png Jaco The Galactic Patrolman Jaco.png Champa 5129198-champa 3 by saodvd-d9vn78o.png Vados Vados Artwork.png Hit File:EE7hSpI.png Cabba File:Cabba Artwork H.png|Base File:Cabbe SSJ Artwork.png|SSJ 1 File:Kyabe ssj2 render by razorzeshu-dbjshpt.png|SSJ 2 Frost File:Frost (DBZ).png|Base File:Frost Tercera Forma Artwork.png|2nd Form File:Frost forma final.png|True Form Magetta File:Magetta.png Botamo File:Botamo.png Goku Black Goku Black.png|Base File:Blackgokulol.png|SSJ Pink Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Merged Zamasu Merged zamasu by frost z-dbbfoun.png|Mutated Zamasu File:Gattai zamasu zamasu fusion by saodvd-datv7px.png|Giant Zamasu Zamasu Zamasu v5 by saodvd-daush6p.png|Base Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Merged Zamasu Merged zamasu by frost z-dbbfoun.png|Mutated Zamasu File:Gattai zamasu zamasu fusion by saodvd-datv7px.png|Giant Zamasu Ivan File:Ivan god of destruction universe 1 by saodvd-db5v5v4.png Arak File:Arak render.png Liquir File:Liquir.png Jiren File:Jiren (1).png Toppo File:Toppo universe 11 by koku78-db1j3pu.png|Base File:Toppo god of destruction by obsolete00-dc1lcsn.png|God of Destruction Dyspo File:Dispo render.png Caulifla File:Caulifla califla dbs by saodvd-db89ljj.png|Base File:Caulifla califla ssj dbs by saodvd-db9yzk7.png|SSJ 1 File:Caulifla SS2 Artwork.png|SSJ 2 File:Kefla kefura facudibuja by facudibuja-dbsw2zf.png|Kefla File:Kefla 1 ssj by eduardoalopez-dbtsagw.png|Kefla SSJ 1 Kale File:Kale Berserk.png|Berserk File:Kefla kefura facudibuja by facudibuja-dbsw2zf.png|Kefla File:Kefla 1 ssj by eduardoalopez-dbtsagw.png|Kefla SSJ 1 Ribrianne File:Ribrianne render.png Jimeze File:Jimeze by nekoar-dbjzdnz.png Vikal File:Vikal.png Harmira File:Harmira of universe 2 by elrincondeurko-dbjpsug.png Anilaza File:Anilaza by naironkr-dbzcz7o.png Monna File:Monna Artwork.png Ganos File:Ganos Transformation.png Dercori File:Dercori of universe 4 with talisman illusion by elrincondeurko-dblpzto.png Caway File:Caway render.png Bergamo File:Bergamo dbs by saodvd-daykev0.png Lavender File:Lavenda dbs by saodvd-dayr3hv.png Basil File:Basil dbs by saodvd-dayn2ud.png Hop File:HopOfUniverse9.png Dragon Ball GT Goku GT File:Goku GT 2.png|Base File:Goku GT Niño SSJ.png|SSJ 1 File:CwYxxyKVQAENIU6.png|SSJ 2 File:Supaasaiyajin3gokuu.gif|SSJ 3 File:Ozaru dorado.png|Golden Ohzaru File:Goku SSJ4v2 Trans.png|SSJ 4 File:Tumblr lyj31mmv571r200mlo1 500.png|Gogeta SSJ 4 Pan File:Pan GT Artwork.png Oob File:Uub.png|Base File:Majuub by hddragonballafhd-d53hqk5.png|Majoob Baby File:Dragon ball gt baby teen by chrisemerald chaos z-d5omcbc.png|Base File:Baby Vegeta-0.png|Baby Vegeta File:Baby Vegeta 2.png|Baby Vegeta Phase 1 File:Super Baby vegeta 2.png|Baby Vegeta Phase 2 File:Baby Oozaru.png|Baby Vegeta Phase 3 File:Baby Adulto.png|Adult Baby Vegeta GT File:VEGETA GT.png|Base File:Ozaru dorado.png|Golden Ohzaru File:Z8thVx.png|SSJ 4 File:Tumblr lyj31mmv571r200mlo1 500.png|Gogeta SSJ 4 Eis Shenlong File:Eis Shenron.png Nuova Shenlong File:Nuova Shenron.png Syn Shenlong File:Omega shenron finished by kingvegito-d34z4tu.png|Base File:Shenron super.png|Omega Shenlong DLC Content Goku GT's New Forms File:Goku GT SSJ Red.png|SSJ Red File:Goku GT SSJ Blue.png|SSJ Blue File:Goku GT Ultra Instinct.png|Ultra Instinct Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 X 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum If you have both DBXV3 and 2K10ABC, you can have an exclusive colour pallet of Merged Zamasu based on Dezrath, the main antagonist of 2K10. File:Zamasu Dezrath.png|Zamasu Dezrath, the gift for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 Modes Xenomode Protect the Xenoverse from Towa's hands once more traveling around the world of Dragon Ball. Sagas *Bardock vs Frieza *Episode of Bardock *Dragon Ball Saga *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *Saiyan Saga *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Frieza Saga *Garlick Jr. Saga *Cooler's Revenge *The Return of Cooler *The History of Trunks *Cell Saga *Super Android 13 *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Bojack Unbound *Majin Boo Saga *Broly: Second Coming *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! *Battle of Gods *The Return of F! *Universe 6 Saga *Zamasu Saga *Universe Survival Saga *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragon Saga *Super 18: The Strongest Android Versus Play against CPU and/or a friend with your favourite characters. Tenkaichi Budokai Put 8 to 16 characters to participate in the different tournaments. Online Match Fight against players from around the world. Options Make anything you want to the game. Avatar Summoning Connect the game with Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Gallery File:DBXV3 PS4 Cover.png|PS4 Cover of the game File:DBXV3 NS Cover.png|NS Cover of the game Game Voice Languages *Japanese *Chinese *English (U.S.A.) *English (United Kingdom) *Spanish *Latin Spanish *Portuguese (Brazil) *Portuguese (Portugal) *Russian *Frensh *Italian *Greek *Arabian *Germany Trivia *In Universe Survival Saga, alongside the 8 universes participating on the Tournament of Power, 2 teams are added to the fight: Team Time Patrol conformed by Future Trunks, Bardock and 8 Avatars from the whole Dragon Ball Xenoverse Trilogy and Team Time Breakers conformed by Towa, Mira, TB Android 18, Cooler, Broly, Lord Slug, Bojack, Turles, Hatchiyack and Android 21. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:DLC Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:Open-World Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Video games